


I want love

by Mariko014



Category: Big Hero 6, Hirosabi
Genre: Hirosabi - Freeform, I still regret writing this fic, M/M, Wasahiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariko014/pseuds/Mariko014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro is sad about the lost of Tadashi and he craves for some love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelShizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelShizuka/gifts).



> This fanfic is not spellchecked and I didn't check the grammar either.  
> I still regret writing this fanfic.

It’s already 3 months after the death of Tadashi and Hiro is still sad and cries when he thinks about his brother.

Wasabi notices that Hiro was still very down. “Do you want to get something to eat?” He asks Hiro  
"Yeah.. Thanks" Hiro replies as he follows Wasabi to his shop. 

Wasabi goes to the kitchen and gets a plate full of diffrent kinds of sushi. “I hope this can make you happy.” He says. Hiro looks up at Wasabi. “I don’t know… it’s just… I’m so sad, so alone… ” Hiro replies.  
  
Wasabi don’t really knows what to do so he just grabs a piece of sushi and holds it right in front of Hiro’s mouth. “Say aah…” Hiro looks at the sushi and opens his mouth. “aah!”  
Wasabi puts the sushi in Hiro’s mouth and looks at Hiro chewing the sushi.

"Tis relly goof" Hiro says while chewing. Wasabi looks really happy at Hiro. "I’m glad you like it."

Hiro swallows the sushi and starts eating the rest of it. He looks really cute when eating. Wasabi thinks.

What!? I can’t think like that! I’m an adult, he’s just a boy. Wasabi is a little red and turns away from Hiro. ”Is there something?” Hiro asks.

"Theres nothing… Are you enjoying the sushi?" Wasabi has calmed down and starts doing the dishes.

Hiro finished the sushi and walks to Wasabi with the dirty dishes. “Let me help you.” He says.  
"You don’t need to, you’re my customer."

"But you gave me al these free sushi, it’s the least I can do for you." Hiro looks at Wasabi and pushes him aside to wash his plate.

Hiro starts washing the plate but makes a huge mess with all the water he trows on the floor.

Wasabi stops him. “Let me do this.” Hiro gives the plate to wasabi and looks at the wet socks of Wasabi. “I’m sorry Wasabi.”

Hiro is ashamed of the mess he made and wants to say sorry to Wasabi. “Wasabi… I’m sorry for the mess.”

Wasabi tuns around and hugs Hiro. “It doesn’t matter, you wanted to be nice and I appreciate it.”  
Hiro is a little startled of the hug but likes it and hugs Wasabi back. “I like you Wasabi, You’re a great friend.” Hiro says.  
Wasabi is a little shocked of what Hiro said. Was he flirting or just being nice?  
"You’re a great friend to." Wasabi replies.

"Why do you have such big lips?" Hiro asks as he looks Wasabi in the eyes.

Wasabi just don”t knows it anymore, it seems like Hiro is flirting. “I-I don’t know.” It was the worst reply Wasabi could say, but he is too confused to care.

Hiro’s face comes closer to Wasabi’s and he softly kisses Wasabi on the mouth.  Wasabi is shocked but likes it.

Wasabi kisses Hiro back. Suddenly he comes to his senses and pushes Hiro away.   
"You can’t just kiss me, I am an adult." Wasabi says.   
Hiro looks a little hurt but smiles.

Wasabi don’t want to say anything.

Hiro just looks at Wasabi, turns around and walks away. 

Before he goes trough the door he looks over his shoulder and says: “I’m sorry, but I like you too much.”

Hiro walks through the door and leaves Wasabi behind.

"I also like you." Wasabi says. He was only too late, Hiro was already gone home.

"Next time I will kiss him." Wasabi says to himself.  
He turns around and continues doing the dishes while thinking of Hiro.

the end


End file.
